Face cachée
by Babel121
Summary: Fic cadeau pour Ko, Shonen ai, oneshot. Doit on toujours écouter les conseils de nos sempaï ?


**Auteuse** : Babel (_babel121 (at) yahoo.fr_)  
**Titre **: Face cachée  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Genre **: Bah… Shonen ai… Et pis c'est tout…  
**Couple **: Vous verrez…

**Disclaimer **: Ces personnages de m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sensei… De toutes façons, si je devait lui en piquer un, ça serait pas un de ceux de cette fic… zieute vers Gaara

**Note** : J'offre cette fic en cadeau d'anniversaire pour une de mes meilleures amies, **Ko**. Elle est pour toi ma puce !

**FACE CACHEE**

La cérémonie était sobre, se déroulant uniquement en présence de l'Hokage et de quelques anciens.  
L'ambiance était lourde et pesante de respect et de tradition.  
Uniquement éclairée de quelques bougies, la pièce était sombre et on ne pouvait distinguer les visages des jeunes gens alignés en face du chef du village.  
La lumière brute ne découpait que les silhouettes, donnant une idée du sexe et de l'âge des participants.  
Personne ne bougeait parmi eux, tous restant immobiles, droits et fiers, meilleurs shinobi parmi l' élite, ils allaient enfin recevoir leur consécration.

Un gong sonna lourdement, faisant frissonner l'air froid de la salle sombre rendant l'atmosphère encore plus mystique à cette cérémonie séculaire.  
L'Hokage prit un objet concave sur un autel richement décoré d'argent ciselé se trouvant dans un coin de la salle. L'éclairage aux bougies formait des ombrages compliqués sur les arabesques du meuble, donnant vie au gravures qu'il arborait et qui représentaient cette même scène qui se répétait encore après de longues années.

L'objet posé à plat sur ses mains, le dirigeant de Konoha se dirigea vers le premier des ninjas dans l'alignement. Celui-ci inclina légèrement le haut de son corps en signe de respect, puis se redressa, son visage retournant dans les ténèbres.  
L'Hokage inclina légèrement son visage en avant à son tour puis lui remit l'objet.  
Objet qui se révéla être un masque.  
Le shinobi le prit et le plaça sur son visage. Comme tous ceux des Ambus, celui-ci représentait un animal. Un museau d'ours cachait maintenant les traits de l'individu.

Le chef du village continua ainsi avec chacun d'eux, dévoilant des masques d'autre animaux, tel le serpent et le singe.  
Quand il s'arrêta devant le dernier des shinobi, il s'immobilisa plus longuement avant de lui donner le dernier objet qui trônait sur l'autel.  
Contrairement aux autres attributs, celui-ci n'était pas blanc, mais d'un noir profond, agrémenté de traits rouge sang symbolisant un plumage. Un bec lui aussi ébène se trouvait au centre, courbé et acéré, semblant absorber la faible lumière des bougies, faisant ressortir la peau claire que l'on pouvait entre-apercevoir autour des yeux du shinobi, eux aussi, d'un noir ténébreux.  
Ce masque de corbeau ne pouvait pas mieux correspondre à son porteur que par sa noirceur et son aspect menaçant.

L'Hokage hésita quelques instants avant de repartir devant l'autel mais finit par pousser un léger soupir inaudible et, lançant un dernier regard au dernier porteur de masque, il alla se positionner à nouveau en face d'eux.  
L'air solennel, sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'air froid de la pièce.

- Vous êtes dorénavant devenus les piliers de ce village. Votre existence ne servira qu'à le soutenir et à en porter le poids sur vos épaules. la difficulté de cette tâche est que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à faillir et devrez rester au service de cette communauté quelles que soient les douleurs et les peines que votre devoir vous apportera. Vous avez choisi de devenir ce que vous êtes à présent, j'espère pour vous que vous y avez sérieusement réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision, plus aucun retour en arrière ne vous sera possible…

En disant cela, son regard se posa sur le dernier des shinobi de l'alignement. Malgré l'éclairage minimal, sa petite taille ne pouvait passer inaperçue face à celle de ses voisins. Ceci ajouté à la finesse de ses membres, on pouvait facilement imaginer que ce jeune homme n'avait pas atteint la vingtaine d'années, loin de là.  
Mais malgré cela, il s'était illustré comme l'un des meilleurs ninjas et l'un des plus méritants. Tous avaient été surpris de sa décision de faire parti des Ambus et de ne pas continuer dans la voie empruntée par sa famille. Mais son entrée parmi l'élite des Ambus avait fait la fierté du village. Il allait dorénavant pouvoir donner des ordres à une troupe entière de ses semblables, les mener au combat, les guider sur les champs de bataille. Leurs vies seraient entre ses mains.  
Et cela lui plaisait au plus haut point.  
Mais il n'en montra rien, gardant l'air froid et distant qu'il avait appris à appliquer sur son visage, même si le masque qu'il portait à présent cachait également le moindre de ses sentiments.

L'Hokage finit son discours et leur permit de prendre congé. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite et alla donc sur une des terrasses de toit de basse hauteur d'un des innombrables bâtiments du village.  
Ici, il posa ses coudes sur la rambarde surplombant la rue et, posant son menton dans ses mains, il observa la vie nocturne dans la ville. Bien sûr, toutes les boutiques étaient fermées mais les rues étaient quand même un tant soit peu animées, par des passants rentrant chez eux pour la plupart.  
Ses cheveux bruns étaient remués par la petite brise qui soufflait à cette heure-là, apportant une bonne odeur de bois des forêts entourant le village.  
Son regard se perdait dans cette existence microscopique quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui.  
Sans se retourner, il reconnut son visiteur à sa démarche, inaudible pour le commun des mortels.

- Que voulez-vous ?

L'autre homme sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il se tapissait pour l'épier. Ses cheveux gris scintillaient sous les éclairages presque tamisés des lampes publiques accrochées sur les parois des habitations.

- Je vois que la cérémonie était aujourd'hui, répondit-il en voyant le masque sombre que le jeune homme portait toujours.  
- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista-t-il toujours sans se retourner pour regarder le nouveau venu.  
- Tu devrais pourtant te douter de ce dont je suis venu te parler.  
- Si c'est pour me mettre en garde, je n'ai nullement besoin de vos conseils.  
- Ah ? Oublierais-tu que nous avons toujours besoin des conseils de nos sempai ?  
- Quand on parle de sempai tel que vous, on peut très bien se passer de leurs conseils…  
- Ooh, tu me blesses en disant cela… Fit le plus vieux avec une fausse mine blessée, une main posée sur le cœur.  
- Le jour où quelque chose vous blessera est loin d'être venu.  
- C'est ce que tu penses… Murmura-t-il en baissant le regard. Crois-moi, je sais par quoi tu es passé… Ajouta-t-il de façon plus perceptible.  
- Que croyez-vous savoir ! S'écria le plus jeune en se tournant finalement vers lui, ses yeux devenus rouge sang et trois virgules tournoyant à grande vitesse autour de ses pupilles, formant comme un cercle noir autour d'elles. Corbeau aux yeux rouges, sa vision était effrayante.

Le plus grand d'entre eux ressentit alors une fulgurante douleur dans son œil gauche qui le fit se plier en deux et porter ses mains à son visage. Le brun se jeta sur lui et lui arracha son bandeau frontal, révélant la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil et continuait sur tout le flanc gauche de son faciès. Surpris, il repoussa brutalement le jeune qui se cogna durement à la rambarde mais se releva très rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez cet œil que vous faites parti de ma famille. Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ayant profité de la mort d'un des nôtres pour s'immiscer dans notre vie.  
- Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler…  
- Ah ? Et de quoi donc vouliez-vous me parler alors !  
- De ta nouvelle promotion… J'ai moi-même été promu très jeune et je voulais te faire part de mon expérience en tant que tel. Mais si tu souhaites discuter d'un autre sujet, je suis là pour te conseiller…  
- Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ?  
- Certainement plusieurs fois vu que je ne compte pas t'écouter dans ce cas là…  
- Vous êtes vraiment têtu…  
- C'est une de mes qualités, répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris avec un grand sourire qui déforma étrangement la cicatrice sur sa joue en un rictus déplaisant.

Le jeune brun frissonna à cette vue mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Jamais il ne laisserait cet homme avoir l'ascendant sur lui.  
Il retrouva sa posture droite et replaça son regard écarlate dans le bicolore de son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous tant de moi ?  
- N'en ai-je pas le droit ?  
- Je ne vous comprends pas.  
- Je ne crois pas me comprendre moi-même…  
- Vous êtes bizarre.  
- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, répondit-il après un petit ricanement.  
- Que voulez-vous ? Finit par demander le jeune en haussant un sourcil caché par son masque.  
- Quelque chose que tu es le seul à pouvoir me donner… Mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu…  
- Et vous croyez que je vais donner ce quelque chose à quelqu'un comme vous un jour ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais vu votre réaction, je me doute que cela doit être important.  
- Je ferai en sorte que tu me le donnes un jour…  
- Vous pouvez toujours rêver.  
- Mais c'est ce que je fais. C'est ce que je fais tous les jours…  
- Je pars. Je ne veux pas avoir à discuter avec vous ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, s'emporta-t-il en commençant à enjamber la rambarde pour sauter dans la rue.  
- Attends !  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Laisse-moi juste te donner un seul conseil… Le plus important à retenir.  
- Et lequel est-ce ?  
- Ne meurs pas Itachi-kun…  
- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me conseille pour cela, Kakashi-san… Répliqua-t-il avant de plonger dans les ténèbres de la rue en contrebas.

Resté seul, l'homme s'approcha lentement à son tour du bord de la terrasse pour observer le puit de noirceur où le jeune homme avait disparu.

- Surtout, ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il. Pas avant que je n'ai pu te parler de ce que je souhaite réellement te dire…

Et il sauta à son tour dans l'obscurité.

Le vent continua de souffler longtemps sur la terrasse, apportant toujours un doux parfum des bois et emportant avec lui les non-dits et les faux-semblants de cette conversation presque surréaliste entre deux êtres que tout semblait opposer et qui étaient pourtant si semblables…

**OWARI**

Babel : Yatta ! J'ai réussi !  
Kakashi : Et qu'as-tu donc réussi ?  
Babel : Bah tu vois pas ? Là, juste au-dessus !  
Kakashi _œil morne sur le texte _: Oué, et alors ?  
Babel : Bah tu vois pas que j'ai réussi à écrire un Kakashi/Itachi plausible ?  
Kakashi : Plausible, plausible, c'est vite dit…  
Babel : Je te dis qu'il est plausible ! è.é _Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue  
_Kakashi : Si tu l'dis… _pas kamikaze  
_Babel : -.- Et toi Ita, t'en penses quoi ?  
Itachi _lis vite fait le texte_ : …  
Babel : Hum ?  
Itachi : Kakashi aurait des sentiments pour moi ?  
Babel : Oué .  
Itachi : … _regard vers le grand grisé  
_Babel : Alors ?  
Itachi : Tu aurais pu trouver mieux…  
Kakashi : Je suis sensé le prendre comment ?  
Itachi : Comme tu le souhaites… _s'en va sans se retourner  
_Kakashi : è.é  
Babel : XD


End file.
